Battle in the Southern Sea
Battle in the Southern Sea ( ) is the first chapter of Mudazumo Naki Kaikaku Taizo meets up with the President and gets in trouble, Koizumi then confronts Bush to rescue Taizo while Bush wants recenge. Summary At the Japan-America summit conference which was held for 3 days, Koizumi and Bush shake hands as the agreements are reached. Taizo wonders why the Prime Minister and the president are glaring at each other. The President approaches Taizo and invites him to his room and he accepts. He tells Yukari of his encounter with the President and she just glares. At the Presidents Room. Bush shows Taizo the Mahjong table. Bush obtained the Mahjong table at the Okinawa flea market and requires assistance on how to play. Secretary of state Condoleezza Rice and Secretary of Defense Donald Rumsfeld enter the room, Taizo starts teaching Bush Mahjong techniques. Bush now proposes to raise the bet while Taizo warns him because of his beginner status. The Round starts with Bush as a dealer, while Bush seems to be having a hard time, Bush presents his tiles (Tenhou), Taizo tries to lie in order to win and tells that the combination is Mangan (12000), Bush asks again and Taizo now tells the correct points and suspects that something is wrong. Back at Okinawa where Koizumi is about to board a helicopter, Yukari calls for Koizumi and starts whispering, Koizumi is alerted about Bush and Taizo. Back at the match Bush calls Ron (Honroo, Chi-Toi, 2dora). Rice is lighting Bush's cigarette while Donald shows the scoring and the bet that taizo lost is ¥10000000 ($119870) which each point totals to ¥10000 ($11987). Taizo had no idea about the stakes. Bush the proceeded to burn Taizo with a cigarette while Donald threatens him to have as a target for the 35mm cannons at Camp Schwab. Koizumi barged in while taizo is still in a head bondage. George said that Taizo was an idiot for gambling without a penny and orders the secret service to take away Taizo. Taizo begins to ask the prime minister for help, Koizumi demands on what Bush will do to Taizo, Bush replied anything and demands Koizumi to get out. Koizumi proposes for a Mahjong match and the stakes demanded by bush are F-15 Eagle per 1000 points. The match begins, Yukari tells Taizo to put some clothes and tells him that he's been set-up, she then explains about his mahjong calluses and Bush's days in taxes, Bush is a serious gambler and a professional player at Mahjong. She then explains that 3 days ago, at the start of the Japan-America summit conference, Bush lost to Koizumi and ¥20000000 ($239600) as payment, Bush was denied rematch after that. Taizo then realizes that he was used as a bait. Donald discards Ryūsou and Ūsou, Bush then draws Ryūsou and calls Patriot Tsumo. Yukari exclaims that Taizo has been beaten by 1 vs 3 and the situation is getting worse. Bush calls Tsumo, Ron and Tsumo. In the last round Taizo loses hope and wonder how many F-15's they are going to lose, Yukari just shocks in awe, Bush only cares about the USA and using any means to win. Taizo looks at Koizumi's opening hand that he is 2 tiles away from an 8000 point Sanshoku doujun and amazed from his luck. Koizumi discarded Ūpin, Koizumi can't riichi now for it will not favor due to large point difference. Bush calls Bush doctrine Riichi. Taizo now realizes that Koizumi now influences on how the opponents will draw without being noticed. Bush is complaining how he gets unlucky draws, Koizumi tells Taizo that this is the only way they can compete, considering the lacking of natural resources in Japan. Koizumi declares tsumo Rising Sun and declares victory (since it is 3 vs 1, all F-15's gained by Koizumi are added by the negative values of the 3 players, assuming that nobody got a winning hand before the Rising sun occurred, approximately 29 F-15 were awarded to japan worth $809,100,000 or ¥66,775,004,897 in Jan 2011 rates '') Taizo asked Koizumi on how did he do that, Koizumi just replies that it is in order to stay alive in politics Featured Mahjong Battle (Bush vs Taizo) 'First Round' '''Bush's Turn' Bush calls Tsumo (Tenhou) and inflicts 48000 damage to Taizo (Taizo's Points -23000?'' if starting score is 25000 which is the standard, starting scores may vary to 20000-30000 depending on the scoring agreement''. ) Bush wins 'Final round' Taizo's Turn Taizo discards Bush's Turn Bush calls Ron (Honroo, Chi-Toi, 2dora), (Taizo's score -1021) Bush wins Featured Mahjong Battle (Koizumi vs Bush, Donald and Rice) 'Round 1' Koizumi's starting hand Donald's turn Donald discards Bush declares Pon, Donald discards Bush declares Pon Bush's Turn Bush draws and calls Patriot Tsumo(san ankō) Inflicts 4000 damage to Donald and Rice, Inflicts 8000 damage to Koizumi due to wareme Bush declares Tsumo, Inflicts 3000 damage to Donald and Rice, Inflicts 6000 damage to Koizumi Bush declares Ron, inflicts 8000 damage to Koizumi Bush draws Bush declares Tsumo 'Last round - Last game' N: Rice - 19200 E: Bush - 62400 S: Donald - 18100 W: Koizumi - 300 Koizumi discards Bush's hand Bush's turn Bush calls Bush doctrine Riichi (Bush's points - 61000) While drawing Koizumi takes 4 tiles and replaces 3 of his own Bush discards Koizumi draws and declares tsumo (Rising Sun)(13 orphans) Koizumi inflicts 64000 damage to bush and 32000 to Rice and Donald Bush - -3000, Rice - -12800, Donald - 14000 (due to Double limit hand and wareme) Koizumi wins Characters *Junichiro Koizumi (debut) *George W. Bush (debut) *Taizo Sugimura (debut) *Yukari Sato (debut) *Condoleezza Rice (debut) *Donald Rumsfeld (debut) Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1